fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RadiantDarkBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bows page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 04:42, November 5, 2012 Pet version/'Plasma Wisp' form Based on your description, I made this: . I hope it's accurate... (By the way, I used the bolt head and the arms of a titan to make this.) If you want to keep this as a pet/use it as a sprite form, you can. I can also recolor it if you want me to. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:54, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hah, the RPG stories don't seem to be nearly as big a thing anymore two years later. Even so, looking at this now though... maybe the blue body should have the ability to flare up cyan, while the red highlights should have the ability to flare up magenta. Each base color should be capable of flaring separately from the other. While I don't expect you to create something representing this, this form should have the ability to morph into a swirling ball of pure energy that is base this color with the ability to flare up this color. Maybe the current version there could be a pet, but an at least slightly more detailed version that doesn't just use SR enemy parts (even if it's still not terribly much more detailed than SR enemy parts in the grand scheme of things) could definitely serve as my Plamsa Wisp character sprite if that's not too much trouble ^^ (; Please? 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 15:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC)' Your character abilities Personally, I find these abilities leaning more reliable on ATK than MAG. Maybe use a bit less ATK stuff. NutikTehWolfTalk 14:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The entire point of the weakling with a lot a willpower is, well, he's weak. He's not meant to have a lot of power in human form, not until every now and then during his fourth life anyway. He's supposed to be useful mostly for defending and healing allies, and outlasting the enemy party practically no matter what happens. Even so, maybe I could add more MAG-based attacks or make Soul Drift an active move that lasts for 7 turns to trigger it's effects on other moves or something later if you absolutely insist. Later though- really even as I type this there's other things in real life I should be doing. 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC)' About the chat shenanigans I could actually see you the whole time. I was just lying because trololo. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) .... So, DMKickmaster, what made you decide against kicking me for that one? Do you mean to say you actually found that joke funny then? ;P 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC)' Heheh, DMGunmaster XP 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC)' Does anyone know what the "'DM'" means in DMS's username means? I see no information just yet, *Inside Laughs* DMOrbmaster *Inside Laughs Again*. stixx44Talk Page 22:04, November 2, 2015 (UTC) : Dark Matter, indubitably. 22:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I knew I seen that before. SO his full username is DarkMatterSwordsmaster. But we just call DMS just "DMS" (which I just said) for short. I thought that another player on DB that is named Σsigma is named after Sigma (http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Sigma) from Mega Man X, I don't know if he is the same $igma in the Dan-Ball Wiki (not this site (I don't like to confuse people)). Heheheheheheh, DarkMatterOrbmaster. EDIT: The Σsigma on DB (not this site) and the $igma on DB Wiki (not this site either (still not confusing people)) are the same guy. stixx44Talk Page 23:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Stick Ranger Creator and Other Random Stuff Hey RDB, I was checking out your SRC idea here and over on DB Wiki, and I was thinking while your not working on SRC you can help me out in making offline SR along with Ivan's help (I tried to make one following Ivan's steps but it crashed and did not work because I believe it was the ActiveX Filtering tool that my computer has, if I used Ivan's mods or play normal Stick Ranger it would work, and I feel (I have trouble spelling feeling and felling a lot) I have some similarities to DMS and you), if you know a bit about Modding SR then I was thinking you could assist, because of SRC can be real (Also about the "SR Modding Possibilities + How-to's" page on DB Wiki, you could just use the "code details" NotePad file included in Ivan's mods, I thought you could do that while writing the descriptions for the weapon codes down). Just wanted to know if you're around or not while SRC tries to become reality. stixx44Talk Page 19:20, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item (Nickname I gave myself) Birthday?? Asked Ivan the same question, simply for the mention over here (if you want it to be added, that is). 07:43, May 3, 2016 (UTC) As far as the internet should be concerned, November 3rd is close enough to the real day (; 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:15, May 3, 2016 (UTC)'''